Just like a movie
by aabha
Summary: Annabeth loves books, she loves to write. Percy tries to escape from words. Life isn't always cruel.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't wrote in so long it feels almost forgein. This is a new story I'm working on, I took a break from writing only to realize writing is like oxygen to me. Now that I'm back, I just want to write and write. This story is loosely based on what I went through with my past relationship, now that I've moved on, I want to write about it.**

 **Happy reading**

;;

There was something she was longing to write about. Craving for inspiration like a hungered animal, it was one of those moments.

Annabeth longed to write.

Percy tries to escape words, these words the words that jump around while he's trying to read. He's spent his life hating words, loathing stupid poets who spent all their free time writing.

Percy longed to do anything but write.

;;

"We've been in line for over an hour are you sure you're not tired honey?"

Annabeth fiercly shook her head as she stepped up in line "It'll be worth it, dad"

"Are you sure you don't want a doll instead? Books are for boys"

Annabeth felt her lips quiver it was so unfair that Bobby and Mathew got whatever they wanted, but Annabeth rarely did. Sometimes she felt closer to the characters in her books than she did to her parents.

;;

"It's time to get out of the bath Percy!"

"5 more minutes mom!"

"Percy it's almost time for school!" Remembering that he had to go to school and write ruined Percy's mood in an instant. It was so unfair he was expected to read if he didn't want to. Reading is for losers Percy thought.

;;

 **that was very short, but I just wanted to get the first chapter out. My other story "Your hand in mine" has been discounted, I re read it and decided a lot of the things I've said about depression is very inaccurate and I've also romanticized depression, that was before I was aware of what depression really was, so therefore I don't think I'll be continuing that story. Also the way I romanticized percabeth is very predatory considering their age gap. This story will be better, hopefully.**

 **-until next time**


	2. chapter 2

**as promised here is chapter 2**

 **happy reading**

 **;;**

Annabeth loved to read, she loved escaping reality for bit.

"This is my daughter." Annabeth felt a tinge of irritation, she had a name and she certainly didn't want to be remembered as her father's daughter.

"My name is Annabeth"

"Hi! I'm will." She looked at the boy with the fair hair it was almost annoying how perfect his hair was.

"How old are you dear?" It was creepy how Apollo resembled Will

"I'm 13 starting 7th grade next year." Annabeth still couldn't believe she was in middle school, she was finally a teenager.

"That's so cool me too!" Will said happily

"Will maybe you'd like to hang out with the boys instead? Annabeth isn't very fun she only reads." Annabeth felt her chest ache. Why can't her dad just let her be

"Dad just because I read doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun." Her dad gave her his stern look, she shut up.

"Ah it's quite alright Mr. Chase besides Annabeth is closer to my age than the boys."

"If the boy says so"

;;

"What's your favorite genre?" Will looked around Aannabeth's room, the abstract paintings around the wall gave off a radiant vibe about the girl.

"I don't usually read books for the plot as I do for the writing. What about you, do you read?"

"I read music, but not many books."

"Do you also play music as well?"

"Yes I play just about anything, but mainly my guitar"

"How long have you been playing for? I can barely read music"

"I started playing in elementary, reading music is easy once you get understand the gist of it."

"Maybe you could teach me sometime?" Will smiled radiantly as he nodded

Finally a guy who isn't an idiot Annabeth thought.

;;

 **i promise chapter 3 will be much longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy reading**

 **;;**

"Writing is so stupid, writers are worst" percy complained to grover as he walked him home.

"I'm sorry you feel that way percy." percy sighed

"I hate words, they're always jumping up and down in papers." The hot sun rays were suffocating percy as he walked through grover's nice neighborhood. He thought about his house with mom and smelly Gabe. The smell of cigarette burns and alcohol was in every corner of their little apartment.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about Smelly Gabe. I hate him so much" Percy's voice cracks

"It's going to be okay percy."

"Do things ever get better? That sounds like something a crappy writer would say."

;;

"I'm not wearing a dress." Annabeth crossed her arms as she glared at her insurable step-mother. Seriously Susan was the cliché abusive step-mother

"Do as I say!" Susan picked up the dress that Annabeth threw, glaring at her stepdaughter. Annabeth grimaced feeling sick to her stomach, she hates Susan.

"You're a bitch!" Annabeth felt her face heating up as the words left her mouth. She glared at Susan who was taken aback.

"Just wait till your father gets home." Susan spat back as she left Annabeth's room loudly closing the door.

Annabeth's vision started to blur at the quiver of lips quivered she sat back on her bed as the sobs started escaping.

She hates this she tells herself, she hates Susan.

 **;;**

 **ok so i've had this chapter up and i just didn't know what else to add? I mean who still writes pjo fanfic in 2018? I'll still be continuing this and hopefully y'all like it**


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr""Everyone knows about the solar system, the planets, the sun, and moon. Now the beauty of the solar system is that everything is connected since the sun is the center of our universe."/p  
p dir="ltr""What's the center of my universe?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Annabeth thinks to herself as she finished the outline traces of her house. She finds her thinking to herself, what is my priority?/p  
p dir="ltr"Should her priority be her family, or can it be enough with just herself, no Annabeth thinks to herself, it's selfish to prioritize yourself above others./p  
p dir="ltr""Miss Chase? are you paying attention?" Annabeth's head jerks up from her uncompleted drawing, she looks at her /br /"Yes, of course," Miss Burke gives Annabeth a pointed look but eventually resumes her teaching /p  
p dir="ltr"Annabeth's previous thoughts still linger in her mind, it is natural that one's priority is family./p  
p dir="ltr"Although, cancer is also natural so naturalness in itself should not be considered a virtue. /p  
p dir="ltr"Annabeth's thoughts are interrupted by the bell, /p  
p dir="ltr""Alright class, your homework is to write an essay about how atoms are distributed - make it worth my time!" /p  
p dir="ltr"Annabeth sighs contentedly if it involves writing she'll do a great job. /p  
p dir="ltr";;/p  
p dir="ltr""You were distracted all day today, what's up?" Percy looks up at Grover who sits down beside him. /p  
p dir="ltr""I'm always distracted, but today I was just really tired" Percy sighs as he rubs his swollen eyes. /p  
p dir="ltr""Did something happen?" Grover asked worriedly, offering Percy half of his sandwich - knowing he didn't eat much when Gabe was home. /p  
p dir="ltr""Just Gabe yelling at my mom, same old" Grover looks at Percy worriedly, Percy knew what Grover was thinking, /p  
p dir="ltr""My mom says it's too dangerous to talk about leaving Gabe, who knows what he'll do when he's pissed."/p  
p dir="ltr""What about seeking help from a shelter? or turning Gabe in and asking for a witness protection program?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Percy covered his face with hands, wanting to cry. /p  
p dir="ltr""She's just so scared G-man, and I don't know how I can convince her."/p  
p dir="ltr""Don't worry, nothing will happen to sally"/p  
p dir="ltr";;/p  
p dir="ltr"strongI'm not sure if y'all still read my writing since I have not been consistent with it, but I just needed to finish this chapter. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongI will be continuing this story, so please stay tuned!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


End file.
